Butterfly Kisses
by Kate Roberts
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic for all of you


**A little Valentine's Day fic :)**

**For everyone at AAM :)**

**Thanks to Lynette for the BETA**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Catherine groaned as her phone buzzed. She hated having it on vibrate but she also hated the ringtone and being the supervisor, her phone was required to stay on at all times. She picked it up with a sigh and glanced at it.

'_Meet me here at 10pm_' was the only thing it said along with an address. She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had two hours to work before she would have to leave. She threw the phone aside and continued reading the report she was working on. When her phone alarm rang at 9:30, Catherine closed her computer and grabbed the dress bag that was hung on her door. She hurried to the bathroom and quickly changed into the black dress she had chosen. He had told her that he had plans for Valentine's Day but he hadn't told her exactly what would happen. Catherine threw her work clothes into the dress bag and almost ran to her office, scared that someone would spot her in the little black dress. Catherine slipped on the red shoes she had bought for the occasion. She looked down and admired herself one last time. She wrapped a shawl over her shoulders, grabbed her clutch and headed for the door.

"Hey Catherine!" She heard someone yell behind her. The redhead slowly turned around. "Woah! You look good!"

"What do you want Greg?"

"I'll ask you tomorrow…good night." The young CSI said turning on his heel and walking out. Catherine shook her head as she walked to her car.

* * *

"Ah! Ms Willows, we've been waiting for you." The young man said as she handed him her car keys. "If you go inside, Brian is waiting for you." Catherine thanked him and entered the building. She immediately spotted the blond haired boy.

"You must be Catherine, wow! You're every bit as gorgeous as he said you were."

"Thank you Brian."

"Follow me." The boy said as he took out a flashlight. Catherine followed him down a long corridor. He opened a door and Catherine gasped in amazement at the room.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Botanical garden, he really went all out." Brian explained. The room was full of tropical plants and trees that covered the ceiling. Because it was night outside, the garden was dark; the only light was a small string of lights along a path.

"I'm leaving you here, Happy Valentine's Day." the boy smiled as he handed her a rose. Catherine watched the teenager walk away. Attached to the rose in her hands was a note. Using the light of her cellphone, she was able to decipher it.

'_Follow the petals_'

A smile formed her on lips as she began the walk down the dimly lighted path, picking up the rose petals as she went. After a five minute walk, she spotted a larger area, probably an observation area, where there was a little more light. As she approached, she realized it was lit with fake candles, giving it a romantic glow. Standing in the middle of the observation area, leaning against the banister, was her man, dressed in a gorgeous suit.

"Don't you look dapper." She smiled. He turned and looked at her with a big smile.

"You look gorgeous, Catherine." He said as he walked to meet her.

"You too, Lou." They kissed. "What's with all of this?" Vartann chuckled as he led Catherine to the observation area.

"I wanted something different for our Valentine's Day. Typical stuff gets so boring; I just thought I'd do something special, something fun."

"Well, I love this." She smiled as she sat down on the bench. Lou handed her a champagne flute and sat down beside her.

"You're glowing." He whispered.

"I'm in love." She replied, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him close. As their lips met, a flutter of butterflies flew past them, one resting itself on Catherine's shoulder. They pulled apart and looked at the colourful insects all around them. Vartann placed a hand on Catherine's cheek and smiled.

"Butterfly kisses." He laughed as he pulled her lips to his again.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
